The Real Slim Nibbler
'"The Real Slim Nibbler" '''is the 107th episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the 17th episode of Season 6. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the Agent of Righteous Might (Mod) Questline. Plot Our hero of Skyrim is teaching Erik how to be a hero. Cock tells him that heroes will hide inside of chests and then get carried into other places to kill the target. Eager to show how it's done, Cock hides in the chest and gets carried into Urzob, the evil blacksmith's room. However, Cock notices that Erik did not hide with him. Cock makes the miserable decision that he has to proceed without Erik. Our hero kills Urzob as requested by Nirtius. Erik enters the blacksmith's room soon after. Cock decides that Erik has to smelt as punishment for not listening to him. Cock himself goes to the training room to swing his dagger at a mannequin. In this training room, Cock discovers a row of Blessed Battle Iron Axe and takes one. Cock leaves a exciting report about killing Urzob in the dropbox (in Frostfruit Inn) to Nirtius and waits for new orders. During his wait, Cock sees a Mythic Dawn Initiate casually walking in the inn. Cock kills him since he's afraid that he might catch on to Cock being a double agent. Of course, a guard notices and asks Cock to stop. Cock slowly walks away lying to the guard that he'll meet him at the jail but the guard is not buying it. The guard follows Cock down the street away from town until an assassin joins the fray and starts attacking. Cock decides that he'll take both of them to a giant who can take care of them and lead them further down the road. The forsworn join the party soon after and Cock lets the assassin (who he names Lucy) kill off the forsworn. On the other hand, the guard (who Cock named Patsy) runs away from the fight. After the assassin destroyed the forsworn, Cock kills the assassin and reads the note she had on her. It appears that Astrid was the one who sent this assassin after Cock. Back in Frostfruit Inn in Rorikstead, Cock informs Mralki that he would like to perform some music. However, he doesn't own an instrument so he picks up a bowl of troll fat and bangs in on a pillar singing "For the Mythic Dawn..." Once Cock steps outside the inn, Cock is informed that he has failed to perform at the inn. Cock Nibbler, now determined to play, travels to Solitude to borrow an instrument at the Bard's College. Once inside the college, someone named Viarmo starts talking to him nonstop. Cock manages to find a break in the conversation and finds the instrument room. Cock closes the door and steal the lute, the flute, and the drums and rushed back to Rorikstead. Stealing is against the Game Society Pimps religion but Cock is convinced that he will return the instruments someday. Emre reveals that he never set foot in the Bard's College again. Cock plays some tunes, entertaining those at the inn. Quest Agent of Righteous Might (Mod) Quotes "That's Clarence. He does the morning announcements." Viarmo: "Wish you luck in finding the verse." Cock: "I won't be doing that." Video See also Season 6 Cock Nibbler Category:Episodes Category:Season 6